Never feel alone you are home with me right where you belong
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Depression arises with Callie. I suck at summaries. Warning. This does contain self harm and suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie gets bullied by kids at school and doesn't say anything. She begins to fall into depression and doesn't deal with it well. The bullying causes Callie to distance herself. Will her moms find out what's going on with Callie before it's to late? There will me Callie/ Stef later on. WARNING: This contains self harm and thoughts/ideas of suicide.**  
 **Please leave feedback and tell me what you think it makes writing so much easier.**

 _Friday, it's Friday. One day until I'm out of this hell hole for a few days. 8 hours, 8 hours of pure agony left then I will be able to escape these thoughts._ Callie sat in her desk of Timothy's class letting the thoughts run through her head. It had been a tough week and Callie was past the point of ignoring it.

Callie slouched in her desk in the back of the classroom slouching in her seat as she messed with her sweatshirt sleeve. _I need some kind of release to make it through the day. No, I can do this just a few hours._

Callie fought the battles in her head one part of her was telling her to relase the anger on herself while the other part told her to stay calm till she got home. This week had been rough between seeing Liam and hearing kids talk.

Liam had destroyed her enough and made her feel hopeless, she knew she couldn't talk to anyone and have them understand what she was going through. _I just need someone to talk to I am so alone in this. He destroyed me, he ruined me. Maybe the kids were right when they said I would always be that weird foster kid that won't get anywhere in life because I was in Juvi. Sure I am adopted now but they could always reverse it and there I would be back in the system. I just can't let anyone find out._

The bell rang and everyone began making their way out of the classroom when Timothy called her name. "Callie, may I please speak with you?"

Callie nodded walking over to the desk as her heart started to race in panic. _What if he knows? What if he knows how I feel? He could tell Lena and she would tell Stef then they would decide on reversing the adoption. They lived their whole lives without me I couldn't possibly mean that much to them. They have only known me a year._

"Yes?" Callie asked scratching her neck pretending not to seem so nervous.

"I was just wondering if everything is ok, you have seem so out of it in class lately and you haven't turned in any assignment." Timothy said standing up from his desk.

Callie thought as she came up with her quickest excuse. "Yes, I'm ok. I have just been super tired lately and I guess I have been forgetting to bring my homework in." She said giving him a shy smile.

Timothy looked at her from his side of the desk for any physical sign of something going on. He knew Lena and Stef would never harm her it was just a instinct after all his years of teaching.

"Well Callie you have until Monday to complete your assignments and Monday morning I expect to have your work on my desk. I am sorry but I will need to talk to Lena as well." He said grabbing a book off the shelf.

Callie nodded she was dreading that conversation Lena was going to be so mad and Stef would probably yell at her.

"I understand." Callie said walking out of the classroom.

In the hallway Callie could feel everyone watching her she wasn't even sure of everything being said about her just some of the things. Callie was standing at her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Out of instinct Callie spun around ready to defend herself when she say Talya.

"What do you want?" Callie asked half annoyed taking a stef to her side to give herself a little distance between her and the red head who just caused Callie to feel like she was having a heart attack.

Talya gave Callie a small fake smile. Callie knew it was fake and rolled her eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for answer the question." Callie said harshly slamming her locker.

"Wooo calm down." Talya said throwing her hands up pretending to be scared of Callie. "You might want to watch your anger their before you end back up in Juvi. I just came over to apologize things didn't work out for you. I heard that your moms decided to undo yoour adoption because they saw how much of a freak you are."

Callie balled her hand in a fist before releasing. She wanted to punch Talya but she knew it was probably the truth. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder she walked into her math class as calmly as she could taking the seat all the way in the back of the class.

After the bell rang everyone took their seats and began writing notes. Callie eyed her eraser occasionally looking up at the teacher before looking at her arm.

 _I can't take it I can't wait to get home I need some relief now if I am going to make it through the day._ Callie grabbed her eraser in her right hand rolling up her left sleeve as she ran the eraser over the skin of her forearm. Every stroke of the eraser burned more and more and it rubbed of layers of skin.

Callie saw blood starting to form and set the eraser down looking around to make sure nobody had noticed.

When the bell finally rang Callie rolled her sleeve down and hurried out of the classroom to her next class.

Halfway through history class Callie felt a tap on her shoulder. Quickly turning around she saw Vico handing her a piece of paper.

Callie didn't unfold the note or even peak she quickly shoved it in her pocket.

Throughout the rest of the school day Callie would space off into her thoughts and receive little notes she would shove in her pocket until she got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the last chapter hardly got any reviews I believe just 1. Please let me know what you think . This one particular story hits home for me since I've been through some of it. Later on in the chapters there will be more dialogue and interaction with people and Callie. WARNING: This chapter contains self harm.**

The final bell rang causing Callie to stir, the sudden sound made her jump. Everyone made exited the room with Callie following last behind. The halls were crowded as kids pushed their way through the halls. Out of the corner on her eye she felt as if everyone was watching her she didn't even know what all kids were saying yeah sure she knew the word about Liam got out and Talya told her about Stef and Lena undoing her adoption.

Callie stepped outside the building leaning against the wall as she sent Lena a text.  
 **Hey Mama I am going to walk home, it's such a nice day and the fresh air feels nice. -Callie**

Callie slid her phone into her back pocket she knew Lena wouldn't see it right away since she had a meeting after school. I can't shake this feeling like someone is watching me. Something is going to happen. She thought as she looked around the school yard swallowing the lump in her throat.

She could hear the sound of the waves on the beach it sounded peaceful almost distracting her from her thoughts until she remembered the notes she had stuck in her pocket. Callie walked to the grass, she had to be away from any crowd of people, so she went to sit on the rock a few feet away from the water as she heard the slam of the waves. Spinning around to stand up she saw it, not just it him. A green Jeep pulled into the parking lot and Callie felt the lump grow bigger.

 _Shit, he found me again and he is going to me more pissed than ever now that I told people. He always said if I told he would hurt me and my family._ Callie's eyes widened while her heart began beating rapidly in the distance she saw a tall muscular man. After blinking a few times she couldn't see him anymore he was no longer their what was in her mind were these notes she had to know what they said.

Callie was walking down the sidewalk when she saw a sign for a pharmacy store, as she stepped through the door she heard her phone go off receiving a text from Lena.  
 **Ok, see you soon and remember dinner is at 7 since we are eating late. Mom get's home around 7 tonight. Love you. -Lena**

Locking her phone she tossed the phone in her backpack as she admired the inside of the store slowly studying everything in the store without moving an inch.

"How may I help you?" The tall brown haired lady asked a little worried.

 _Oh crap she talked to me now I have to speak._ She thought looking at the name tag with the word Erika spread across it.

Callie took a deep breath trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Bandaids." She spit out grabbing the strap of her backpack.

Erika gave Callie a simple smile, she had a feeling that something was going on but couldn't pinpoint what, after all she looked healthy. She lead Callie to the back of the store where the bandaid section was.

Callie scanned over each box before settling on the cheapest ones before putting them back. This will work better. She thought picking up the box of gauze along with a roll of medical tape.

Turning the corner Callie couldn't help but let out a smile as she found what she had actually come in to look for. _Razors, definetely need these._ She thought picking us a small pack of disposable razors. Watching the items in her hand she decided to pay, there had only been one more thing she needed but she wasn't old enough to buy it.

"Anything else for you today?" The cashier asked politely.

Callie swallowed her spit as she felt her stomach suddenly go nervous she had to answer. "Uhh no just a bag."

As the lady leaned down Callie eyed the lighters before sliding one in her pocket watching the lady to be sure she hadn't noticed. After everything was bagged Callie was given her total amount.

"That would be $16.72" She said watching Callie suspitiosly she didn't seem all their almost as if she was in a trance.

Callie reached in her pocket handing the lady a $20 bill, leaving the store before she could even receive her change.

Looking around each car ddriving by Callie grew nervous. _What if Liam drives by and sees me? What if Stef or Lena drive by? I need to get out of sight. She thought walking towards the beach._

Nobody ever came to this part it was messy with trash everywhere, beer bottles were floating just off the shore.

Callie looked around releived not to see anyone in sight, she admired the bag before pulling out her phone turning off her GPS location. _I can't risk it, I can't risk Stef and Lena finding me. Ohh man they would kill me._

Callie sat in the dirty sand pulling the notes out of her pocket. The frist one was the one Vico had given her.

 **Hey, so I hear you had sex with your foster brother. Do I got a shot? Would love to see more of you. ;) If you only bang your foster siblings tell your moms they can take me in.**

She sat staring at the note as she flashed back to Liam, every word he said and ever touch he made against her it was as if it was still happening and it would never stop. The next note Callie pulled out she knew was from Talya she recognized the handwriting anywhere.

 **Looks like I was suspecting you of sleeping with the wrong foster brother. I can only imagine what your moms must think. Actually I don't have to imagine I overheard Lena talking about how she made a huge mistake with her kids. After they undo your adoption like I am sure they plan on doing I know Brandon will be the next foster brother you bang.**

Tears fell down her face as she threw the not onto the ground people were talking about Liam. _How do they know about Liam? I'm sure Talya is right they don't want me anymore and will undo my adoption. They will try but it wont work because I'll be gone before they have a chance._ She sat starring at the note before pulling out the final note.

 **I've never been a foster kid but I know sleeping with a sibling is incest. Lucky you they aren't actually your family so it's different. They will probably end up undoing your adoption at some point anyhow.**

Her anger began to consume her as her thoughts flooded her mind. _I always knew it was my fault and I let moms convince me it wasn't but know I know, I know it was and they lied to me. They lied saying it wasn't my fault, they lied saying they loved me, they lied saying they wanted me. Nobody could want me, nobody could love me. I can't even love myself._

Callie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone go off.  
 **1 New Media Message From Unknown**

Unlocking her phone she clicked on her message, in it showed a picture of her outside the school yard with Liam holding her arm. Her heart started pounding faster as she read the caption. **Looks like someone likes it rough.**

Just as she was about to lock her phone she saw Lena's name pop up on the phone. _Oh my god Lena is calling, what do I do? I can't answer it hell I can't even speak, not that I want to speak with her anyhow._

She swiped her finger across the screen rejecting the call eyeing her bad. This is my only chance.

Callie pulled out the package of razor blades opening it grabbing one of the blades. Holding the razor felt like a trophey in her hand. She carefully pulled apart the blades till she was holding the single thin piece of metal in her hand as she grabbed the lighter with her free hand.

 _Here we go, the release. The release I have been waiting for. She thought igniting the flame on the lighter heating up the piece of metal before piercing it through the skin of her forearm._

The sight of the blood dripping and the sting in her arm felt nice maybe even relaxing. She watched as the blood rained off her arm into the sand it looked so mesmorizing. As the bleeding slowed Callie grabbed the piece of guaz from the bag pressing it to her skin as she watched the sun set over the beach.

Callie quickly looked at her phone that was sitting at 15% battery.  
 **5 Missed Calls from Mama**  
 **3 Missed Calls from Mom**  
 **7 New Voicemails**  
 **4 New Texts from Mama**  
 **1 New Text from Mom.**

Callie deleted the notifications opening her text.

 **Callie where are you? You should've been here by now. -Mama  
Why are you not answering your phone is everything ok? -Mama  
Where are you Callie? I am worried sick. Tell me where you are and I will come get you. -Mama  
You have 10 minutes to be home before Mom goes to find you. -Mama**

 **Callie where are you? Why do you not have your GPS on? I am coming to find you. -Mom**

Callie looked around the beach shoving the razor blade into her pocket before standing up. _I have to hurry up. I need to get home before Stef find's me. They can't know. One look at mom and she will know, it's almost as if she could read my thoughts. I should text Lena and probably Stef._

 **Mama sorry, I didn't hear my phone go off I was just taking a walk on the beach. On my way home now be there in 20. I sent you a text saying I would be home later but it must not have gone through. -Callie.**

 **Mom, I am on my way home went for a walk and my text to Mama must not have gone through. I will be home in a few minutes. -Callie.**

Callie grinded her teeth before running towards the house.

Lena sighed in relief when she got a text from Callie, Stef was out driving San Diego searching for Callie.

 _Record time._ Callie thought standing in the driveway catching her breath. She saw Stef's car was gone and knew she needed to go pretend to be asleep.

Callie gently opened the front door unprepared for what she knew was going to happen.

"CALLIE WHERE WERE YOU?" Lena yelled.

 _Lena is yelling. Lena never yells I would expect this from mom but not nearly as much as Mama is right now. They have never yelled at me like this. Just stay quiet in one ear and out the other._ She thought as she stood starring at Lena.

Lena stood looking at Callie when she got no answer she could see Callie physically but it didn't seem like she was their.

"Callie?" Lena asked inching closer to her daughter.

Callie jumped when she thought she saw a shadow just off the kitchen. Shit he is in the house. Liam followed me. I need to run but I can't I have to protect Lena.

Lena set her hand on Callie's shoulder causing her to jump.

Lena saw Callie's eyes go wide almost as if she had seen a ghost. Her face was pail and she looked tired, not physically tired but mentally.

 _Great she is starring I need to go I need to go upstairs. I really should pretend to be asleep when mom gets home._ Callie blinked starring at Lena for a second almost studying her every move before running up the stairs to her bed. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie plopped her body onto her bed pressing her face in her pillow sleep wasn't going to hit anytime soon but she really wanted to avoid being anywhere near Stef. If anyone would notice whats going on it was her. Callie laid their awake for a good 20 minutes just letting her thoughts eat her mind. _Thank the lord Mariana isn't in the room. What if Lena noticed something and Stef.. Oh god Stef what if she finds out and knows. I've gotten so attached to her I have let her in and now.. now thats going to kill me to not go to her or talk to her but I can't do it I just can't. I need to end all the pain and soon. How will I do it? Do I want to leave them a note?_

Her thoughts were interupted by the front door slamming shut and yelling from who she knew was Stef.

"Lena where the hell is she? I swear I am gonna kick her ass." Stef said sarcastically. The last 5 words made Callie cringe, never has Stef said anything like that before.

Lena looked up the stair quieting Stef as she pushed her outside before speaking. "Calm down Stef, honestly I was pissed to I started yelling when she came in the door until I really truely saw her. I don't know what happened or what is going on but our Callie, something isn't right. It's like she isn't their almost as if she has no control over anything. Don't even get me started on how she looked. Stef I am terrified because our daughter is gone. She is here physically but she's gone." She said tears running down her face.

Stef nodded, hoping Callie hadn't heard her. "Maybe we will take the night and give her time to calm down. She is going through a lot and maybe this is her way to process things." She said giving Lena a kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to take her to see her therapist tomorrow morning I will schedule a emergency appointment in the morning, but something doesn't feel right and I can't shake that feeling." Lena whispered walking into the house.

Both ladies made their way into the house, grabbing a glass of wine before heading into the living room.

In Callie's room Mariana just came out of the bathroom and noticed Callie starring at the ceiling but didn't say anthing.

 _I can feel her staring. What if she knows? Mariana would tell moms and that would be it. I need to do something and I need to do it soon._ Callie thought before standing up making her way to the bathroom rolling up her sleve. She needed to release the tension from her body.

Holding the blade to the flame she decided she needed to cut deeper, she dug the blade deeper through the skin of her forearm and she watched the blood begin to pool up before running down her arm. The blood splatter marks in the sink fell so perfectly as Callie got the release she was looking for even if it was temporary. _A couple days, just a couple days then I can end it for good. Moms will both be at work and the kids will be out of the house._

Callie grabbed a towel wrapping her arm and pulling her sleve over the towel, making her way to her bed. Mariana examined Callie as she laid down.

 _Is she sick? What's going on with her she doesn't look good and why is she wearing a sweatshirt in the house. Do I ask or remain quiet? If I asked I probably wouldn't get a answer anyhow so what's the point._ Mariana thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The night was quiet as everyone driftedd off to sleep. Neither mom knew what they were going to say to Callie tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the wait this week has been so hectic and I'm running on Caffeine at the moment. Please leave me reviews and if this chapter is kinda jumpy I apologize. I've had 2 hours of sleep in the last 2 days. The next chapter will have tons of Callie/Stef.**

The next morning everyone came downstairs for breakfast besides Callie who remained in bed. She was exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep but her body wouldn't let her.

"Stef we need to get Callie up, for her appointment this morning." Lena said swallowing a bite of her eggs.

"Appointment for what? What's wrong with Callie?" Jude asked picking at his food.

Lena stood up walking to the stairs stopping to kiss Jude on the head. "Nothing is wrong baby she just has an appointment."

Lena pulled herself up the stairs opening Callie's door relieved when she was awake. "Callie time to get up and get ready, you have a therapy appontment today."

Callie laid still watching the ceiling letting Lena's words go in one ear and out the other.

Lena took a deep breath she didn't know what was happening with her daughter. "Callie you need to get up now or we are going to be late."

Pinching at her sheets Callie's thoughts began clouding her mind. _Don't get up. If you get up not only will you need to socialize with your family but then you have to speak with a therapist._

"Callie you have 2 minutes to have your butt out of bed and down the stairs for breakfast otherwise I will have mom drag you down their." Lena said frustrated walking down the stairs. "Stef you go get her because she doesn't want to listen to me aparantly."

Callie's body shot up in the bed, running to the bathroom. _No, Stef can't see me she will like read my mind or something. I am not speaking at this appointment I wish I didn't even have to go but they will force me._ Callie grabbed her blade and lighter from her pocket gliding it across her arm before making her way to the table.

"Well good morning love." Stef said patting the seat beside her.

"So nice of you to finally join us, we need to leave for your therapy appointment." Lena said.

Callie looked between both moms not saying anything. Jude began to grow more worried he could tell his sister hadn't showered in a couple days, her hair was tangled in a giant knott and she wouldn't speak.

After a few minutes of silence Callie made her way out to the car looking out the window, wanting nothing more than to get this appointment over with.

Lena looked over at Stef grabbing her purse both confused as to what to say or do. Stef quickly kissed Lena ushering her out the door where she met Callie in the car as they drove off to the appointment.

The drive was quiet Lena was trying to think of words to say to Callie, she wanted to know what was going on.

Callie was looking out the window lost in thought. _Great now I have to go deal with yet another person, just what I need. NOT. Wait is that... Why is he? How did he know?_ She thought as she saw a shadow of who she could swear was Liam.

Callie jumped in her seat wrestling around her bag for her phone.

"Cal what is going on?" Lena asked concerned by the sudden state of fear in her daughter.

Ignoring the question Callie pointed her phone out the window, she had to see if it was really Liam. Snapping the picture she stared intently at her screen sighing in relief when the man didn't look anything like him.

Examining the picture of the short black haired boy swinging a golf club around in the grass Callie studied the picture. How did I think this was Liam? They look nothing alike. What the hell.

Callie brushed off the image and leaned against the seat closing her eyes when Lena spoke.

"Callie." Lena called as they pulled into the parking lot.

Jumping in fear she swore Liam said her name.

"What is going on Cal?" Lena asked confused. Callie seemed so affraid of her and she didn't know why.

Shaking her head Callie got out of the car walking with Lena. Callie took a seat in the corner of the office the only chair where her back wasn't facing a window while she began writing on a blank piece of paper.

"Hello I am here for Dr. Langly, my daughter Callie Adams-Foster has a appointment." Lena said as she began signing Callie in.

The short blonde haired lady smiled. "Ahh yes, there is no wait he is actually ready for you. He would like to speak with you and Callie together before seeing just Callie."

"Thank you very much." Lena smiled walking over to Callie. "Love lets go. Dr. Langly would like to speak with both of us."

Both ladies made their way to the office where they were greeted by the tall young man. "Hello it's very nice to see you both, I would just like to get a little insight on what is going on." The Dr said leading the 2 ladies to a sofa in his office.

Callie threw herself to the sofa crossing her arms while Lena sat at the other end. Lena got comfy then began to speak. "Well my wife and I are worried about Callie here. She hasn't spoken in a few days and as you can she she hasn't showered or brushed her hair which is very unlike her. She has been so distant especially towards my wife which is weird because that's the one person Callie likes." she half joked.

Callie rolled her eyes as she listened to the two talk she was ready for this to be over. "I see, well now that I know the fully story about what is going on I would like to speak with just Callie if that's alright." The Doctor said watching Callie.

Lena nodded making her way out of the office she hoped the therapist would be able to get something out of her.

"Alright Callie, can you please tell me your side of things?" He asked sitting up a little more professionally.

Callie remained silent watching the young man, she wasn't going to speak. The rest of the session was spent in silence besides the small question Dr. Langly would ask.

After the session Callie headed out to the car while Lena met with the therapist.

"Mrs. Adams-Foster." He said extending his arm to shake Lena's hand. "I don't think we really have much to worry about. I believe the reason she isn't speaking is because she is trying process her thoughts. Don't stop talking to her though, but also don't push her to speak. She may distancing herself out of fear and that is normal as well."

Lena nodded thanking the man before making her way out the the car. About half way home Lena noticed Callie jump out of fear again. Quickly pulling the car off the side of the road she turned her attention to Callie.

"Ok, what is going on Callie? Clearly something is making you scared and I can't help you if I don't know what it is." Lena said gripping the steering wheel in frustration.

Callie remained silent causing Lena to become more irritated at the situation. Throwing the car in drive Lena began speeding home.

 _Why do they want me to speak so bad? So they can pretend to care? So they can act like they give a damn about me or my adoption? Oh wait I know they want me to talk about Liam and that will not happen._ Callie thought as she opened her car door when they pulled into the drive way.

Callie slammed her door running inside to her room. Lena quietly opened the door where she saw Stef waiting at the table.

"Hey love. What happened? Callie looked like she was in a hurry to get upstairs." Stef said wrapping her arms around her wife.

Lena kissed Stef explaining the conversation she had with doctor Langly.

Now, I have to do this now. _Nobody is home except moms so I might not get another chance. Callie thought as she snuck into her moms room eyeing the gun safe. Callie walked over where she began typing in the codes for the safe. Damn it what the hell is the code. Wait the key hole, that means their haas to be a key around here somewhere_.

Callie rummaged around the room before spotting a key in Stef's bedside drawer. Walking over to the safe Callie unlocked the door grabbing Stef's gun. She took the safety off the gun holding the barrel to her head her finger laying softly over the trigger.

Slowly turning around Callie gripped the gun a little tighter, when she caught a glimpse of the picture of her and Stef on her adoption day. Her moms words began to fill her head. _You are not disposable, you are not worthless, it would kill me if something ever happened to you or your siblings, if you ever feel like you need me let me know and I will be there always. I love you._

Callie slowly set the gun down before dropping to the ground in tears crying for Stef.

"Mom." Callie cried as her tears dropped to the ground.

Mariana had walked into the house to grab her sweatshirt when she heard Callie in Stef and Lena's room.

"Callie?" She asked. The worry in her stomach grew when she saw the gun on the floor and how distraught her sister looked.

Mariana looked around before running down stairs where she found both moms sitting in the kitchen.

"Mom, mom Callie needs you upstairs now!" She said a little jumpy. "She's in your room and I heard her crying for you so I went to check on her and she was crying on your floor with your gun."

Stef's eyes grew as she jolted up the stairs. "Lena you and Mariana wait down there." She called making her way up the stairs.

Lena wrapped her arms around Mariana, both letting a few tears fall.

"Callie love what is going on?" Stef said worried as she sat beside Callie pushing the gun away.

"Momma." She sobbed.

Stef pulled Callie into her arms holding her tightly in her embrace.

"Baby I need you to talk to me. Take a deep breath and talk to me." She said comforting the crying girl.

Callie let a few tears roll before gaining the courage to speak. Her voice was rough but she was quiet you almost couldn't hear her. "I just want it to end."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so in the answer to the questions in the reviews. Callie is adopted in this, The note from Talya was saying she is sorry they are reversing her adoption. Callie was never sent to GU or ran away. Donald is Callie's bio father so the Quinns don't exist. I apologize for those who were confused I should have made it clearer ahead of time.**

"Want what to end baby?" Stef said, her heart racing as she kissed Callie's head. Now that her thoughts wondered she noticed how close she had been to losing her daughter.

"Me, life, Liam... b-b-but you..." Callie began crying.

Stef looked around the room confused before turning her attention back to Callie. "But I what baby?"

"I couldn't." Callie cried.

Lena stood at the doorway listening as the two spoke. "Callie baby why don't you start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened." Stef said giving Callie a reassuring squeeze.

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef's waste as she spoke. "Liam, I see him everywhere. I feel him touching me. I can hear his voice. I just want it to stop. Then somehow the kids at school found out about Liam and I've been given notes, and text. The kids stare at me and laugh and talk. Someone told me that you and mama are undoing my adoption. Every guy at school thinks I'll have sex with them, I feel so alone and out of place I don't even know where I belong anymore. I just want it to end and I tried but I couldn't because your voice in my head..." Tears ran down Callie's face as she spoke.

"My love, how come you didn't tell me or mama so we could help you? We don't want you to feel like this, we want to help you work through this. Never would we ever undo your adoption. Never ever feel alone you have your family, and your belong with us." Stef said looking up at Lena for help.

Lena kneeled down beside Callie. "Let's go get you showered love and then you can talk to mom, I will wait in the room but I want the door open so I can make sure you are ok." She said wanting to avoid bringing up harming herself.

Callie looked at Lena then down at the floor, hesitantly walking into the bathroom where she ran the shower, quickly undressing and stepping into the running water as she examined her cut filled arm. Shit I forgot about my cuts.

Lena kissed Stef ushering her out of the room to grab Callie a pair of fresh clothes, while she took a seat on the bed.

Callie watched the water flow down her body as she quickly washed down her body.

Stef walked back in the room setting the clothes beside Lena before making her way down the stairs to call Dr. Langly.

Callie washed her hair as she stood in the shower, she knew the cuts were noticeable but knew her telling them would be better than them just seeing them.

"Mom!" Callie yelled turning off the water.

Callie left the curtain closed grabbing her towel off the shower bar wrapping it around her body.

"What's wrong baby?" Lena asked walking into the bathroom.

Callie poked her head outside the curtain making only her head visible. "I need mom."

Lena nodded stepping outside the bathroom calling for Stef. "Stef!"

Stef ran up the stairs in panic. "What's going on?"

Lena kissed Stef's cheek lightly pushing her to the bathroom. "Our daughter needs you."

Stef nodded stepping into the bathroom knocking on the wall. "What's going on love?"

Callie pulled the curtain aside gripping her towel around her body with one hand, keeping her other hide behind her back. "I need to show you something." She said a little disappointed.

Stef could tell whatever it was, was making her daughter nervous. "Love whatever it is you can tell me. I will not send you away or love you any less. I just want to help you." She said taking a seat on the closed toilet seat.

Callie sat on the edge of the bathtub slowly moving her arm revealing the marks.

"Baby what happened?" Stef asked knowing the answer but needed it confirmed.

Several tears fell as Callie began speaking. "I tried to end the pain." She said before letting tears pour completely down her face.

Stef examined her arm leaning over grabbing the peroxide and cotton balls from the counter top.

"How about we get this cleaned up so they can heal?" Stef said resting Callie's arm on her thigh. She knew they would need to discuss it but wanted to wait till they were in a more comfortable setting.

Callie nodded in acknowledgment, flinching as the peroxide hit her wounds. After cleaning, and wrapping the wounds in guaze Stef helped Callie up kissing her temple. "You clothes are on my bed go get dressed, I will let mama know."

Both ladies stepped into the bedroom, Stef pulling Lena aside. "Love I need to speak with you in the hall."

Lena looked over at Callie before making her way into the hall where she was filled in on everything going on. Callie quickly dressed herself before laying down in the bed, she was tired. It was still early in the day but she wanted to go sleep.

Stef walked into the room while Lena went to fill Dr. Langley in on Callie's cutting.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I am so sorry it's been so long for an update. I have been incredibly busy. I forgot the direction I was going with this story so I am going to do my best to finish it. Please feel free to leave suggestions. As always please leave feed back.

"Hey babe, why don't we talk for a minute." Stef said sitting on the edge of the bed as she combed Callie's hair away from her face with her fingers.

Callie let out a yawn before closing her eyes and wrapping the blanket around her body. "Mom I'm sleepy." She said rubbing a few tears away from her eyes.

Stef gave Callie a kiss wrapping her arms around the girl for a hug. "Ok love, you get some sleep and we will talk in a bit, I love you." Stef said before standing up taking a few steps towards the door.

"Momma" Callie said sitting up slightly looking at Stef. "Can you stay with me?" She asked in a voice so small Stef could hardly hear her.

Stef smiled looking back at the girl "Of course baby."

Stef took a spot on Lena's side of the bed rubbing Callie's back as she dozed off to sleep. Once Stef saw Callie's breathing even out she moved her hand and glanced at the clock. Lena had been downstair for about 20 minutes now and she couldn't wait any longer to hear what Dr. Langley had to say. Quietly Stef threw her legs off the bed before making her way down the stairs.

"Where's Callie?" Lena asked as calmly as she could trying not to startle Mariana who was sitting at the table doing school work.

"She is taking a nap." Stef said as she watched Lena's face fall, before Lena could say a word Stef decided to jump in. "Can I speak you a minute love?"

Lena nodded walking towards the back door grabbing Stef's hand anxiously. Lena quickly shut the door behind her and Stef. "Why is our daughter alone right now?" Lena asked the anger and worry present in her voice.

"Love she is fine, she is asleep I stayed with her until I was sure she was asleep, I just wanted to know what Dr. Langley said." Stef said wrapping her arms around Lena.

Lena took a deep breath before speaking as tears filled her eyes. "He would like to see her tonight, so he can speak with us them her and decide if we should send her to a hospital to get her Stable."

Lena let some tears fall before wiping her face. "Stef we can't let our girl be in a hospital she is already terrified that we are going to undo her adoption, I can't even imagine what she would think if we let her be in a hospital."

Pressing her lips against Lena's Stef ran her hand up and down Lena's back. "Love we arent going to send her anywhere if he thinks Callie needs the hospital we will do it because we love her and want to help her.

Lena nodded wiping her eyes before kissing Stef on last time. "We need to get Callie ready to go then figure out dinner."

Stef nodded in agreement before leading Lena inside. Stef had gone to talk to Mariana about dinner while Lena went to wake Callie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Callie baby it's time to wake up" Lena said walking into the room lightly shaking Callie.

Callie let out a small groan as turned over. "No" Callie said sternly.

Lena began to shake Callie again. "Callie you need to get up!" She said in her most serious tone.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Callie yelled as she slammed Lena's bathroom door shut sliding down the wall before bending her legs and tucking her face into her knees.

"Cal..." Lena began before she was cut off by Stef coming into the room.

"What is going on up here? Where is Callie?" Stef asked looking around the room.

"YOUR daughter decided yelling, swearing and slamming the door was a good idea. So she is in the bathroom and we have to leave in a minute." Lena said throwing her hands in the air.

Stef sighed and looked at the bathroom door before speaking. "Love why don't you go put on your shoes and make sure Mariana is ready? I will talk to Callie and get her downstairs. After her appointment we can all go out to dinner."

Lena half smiled before kissing her wifes lips. "Thank you" She whispered before leaving the room to go check on Mariana.

Stef slightly knocked on the door before slowly opening it to a crying Callie.

"My love, what is going on?" Stef asked taking a seat next to Callie.

Callie stayed quiet for a minute letting out small sniffles before picking her head up and looking at Stef with tears pouring down her face.

"Please don't send me away!" Callie begged as she wrapped her arms around Stef not letting go.

"Baby you know momma isn't sending you anywhere!" Stef said as she held her daughter. "We do need to go though because we need to meet with the therapist then we can go to dinner" She explained rubbing circles on Callie's back.

Callie nodded her head before wiping her face. "Mommy?"

"What is it love?" Stef asked as she stood up and helped Callie up.

"I love you." She said hugging her mom.

Stef kissed Callie's head hugging her back. "I love you too honey and later we will talk about how you acted with mama!"

Callie nodded before heading down the stairs and putting her shoes on avoiding eye contact with Lena and Mariana.

"Alright my loves to the car!" Stef said grabbing the keys off the key rack.

The four made there way to the car, Stef taking the drivers seat with Lena in the passenger seat. Callie was sitting behind Stef while Mariana was behind Lena.

 _"I don't want to do this at least not alone. Lena won't help she probably hates me now, Mariana doesn't need to know what's going on and Stef well she would chose them over me any day."_ Callie thought.

Just as they were parking the car Callie felt a sudden wave of sadness, and anger, and very anxious as she fell into a panic attack.

As she started shaking and taking heavy breathes Mariana looked over and could see that something was wrong.

"Hey mama, something is wrong with Callie."

Lena through off her seat and opened Callie's door as Stef opened the door for Mariana.

"Stef will you come here?" Lena asked waving Stef over as she unbuckled Callie so she could turn her so her legs were out of the car.

"Lena love, why don't you go take Mariana inside? Callie and I will be in in just a minute."

Lena nodded leading Mariana inside the office.

Stef placed her Callie's hands in hers and crouched down in front of her. "Breath love, breath."

Callie let some tears fall as she tried to slow her breathing causing her to let more tears flow.

"Cal baby talk to me. Look at me and focus on me." Stef said squeezing Callie's hand.

Callie's breathing began to slow as she wiped her face.

"Love what happened?" Stef asked pulling Callie up out of her seat.

"Momma I don't want to go." Callie said as they began walking to the building.

"I know love." Stef said as she sat her and Callie down in the lobby.

All four girls sat quietly before they were approached by Dr. Langley.

"Callie." He greeted with a smile.

Stef felt Callie's hand tighten in hers.

"Mom please don't make me." Callie whispered looking over to Stef.

Stef sighed and kissed Callie's head. "I know but you can do it."

Dr. Langley slowly approached Callie kneeling in front of her. "Hey Callie, how about if I let your mom come with you?" He asked looking at the girl who was looking at her mom.

Stef gave a small smile before standing up following Callie and the Dr. to the room.


End file.
